The Building Diversity in Biomedical Sciences Program (BDBSP) responds to RFA-HL-07-013 and seeks to continue the 15-year tradition of excellence established by T35 HL007785 Short Term Training for Minority Students Program (SMRP), continuously funded by NHLBI since 1993. In the past ten years, SMRP has trained over 155 individuals from groups underrepresented in biomedical science. All of our trainees have completed college or are currently enrolled in college. Over 50% of those who have graduated are enrolled or have completed advanced biomedical sciences degrees. To increase diversity in biomedical sciences, the BDBSP will provide: an intensive 10-week mentored summer research experience with a focus on cardiovascular and pulmonary diseases; training in oral and written communication through experiences that build skills and enhance self-confidence; exposure to the breadth of biomedical science careers through workshops; seminars, field trips and career counseling; career models through interactions with graduate students as well as trainees in our post baccalaureate and postdoctoral training programs that are centered on outreach to underserved individuals; and awareness of the ways in which biomedical research can address health issues, including health disparities, through seminar presentations. A group of 51 faculty, with a strong focus on NHLBI-funded research, will train 18 undergraduates each summer. A formative and summative evaluation plan will support the program and contribute to a better understanding of the ways in which programs designed to increase diversity in biomedical sciences can be most effective. Project Narrative: Contemporary America is enriched by the diversity of its citizens, but participation in biomedical research still does not reflect this richness. The Building Diversity in Biomedical Sciences Program will prepare talented undergraduates from groups underrepresented in biomedical sciences for these careers; a special emphasis is placed on research targeting cardiovascular disease and lung disease. Our program will help America develop a stronger pipeline of qualified researchers with backgrounds that truly reflect those of our population and will build inclusiveness in the biomedical research community. (End of Abstract)